I Hate You All, Love Maggie
by onigirishi
Summary: Why, please god, WHY did Gemma Muntz have to get herself preggers? I just know James Potter had something to do with this. Its clearly all part of his plan to ruin my life. Why else would I have been chosen as Head Girl to his Head Boy? ABANDONED.
1. In Which Maggie hates McGonagall

Staring at the dozens of witches and wizards buzzing around platform nine and three quarters, Maggie Miller wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run back through the barrier back to the safety of her Muggle years. She was a witch, a half-blood witch to be exact, but she'd grown up believing herself to be normal and non-magic – or as her Mother called it, Muggle. She'd had no idea that her Mother was a pureblood witch who'd made the mistake of marrying a Muggle idiot; no idea that every time her hair turned orange it was down to magic and not the sun like her Mother so determinedly told her. She'd thought herself boring and normal, and though she'd always craved to be different, Maggie wanted nothing more right now than be normal and non-magical rather than standing here on this platform, surrounded by witches and wizards who obviously knew more than she did about the magical world.

"Mum, this is a mistake. I've changed my mind; I don't want to be a witch." Maggie said, turning to face her Mother, brushing her mousy brown hair forward to hide her bright red face; people were staring, she could feel it, she definitely wasn't being paranoid, okay?

Mary Miller sighed and pet her daughter's head gently, "Margaret, its okay, you're just nervous." Maggie pouted up at her Mother.

"_Mum_!" She whined, "I told you not to call me that! _Mag-gie_! _Maggie_!" She scowled as her Mother laughed and pushed her forward to the train just as another family burst through the barrier. Maggie stared over her shoulder at them as her Mother led her forward. A Mother with a bright red hair and a father with messy dark hair and glasses were leading a family of three children forward. Two were obviously too young for school just yet, but the eldest seemed to be around her age and bore an arrogant grin. Maggie turned before she was seen staring and followed her Mother to the train, focusing on what the woman was telling her.

"- But I'll love you despite the house that you're placed into, is that clear Maggie? Even if it's Slytherin, I'll still love you." She was talking about the houses, if Maggie remembered correctly. She tried to remember what her Mother had told her about Slytherin but her head was far too dazed to remember at that moment. With a sigh, Maggie half wished her brothers were here to amuse her with their childish antics, but the eight year old twin boys and their other sister were at their wizard uncle's house, an uncle who they hadn't even known had existed until a few months ago. They were probably playing with the brooms that Uncle Edmund had bought them with their cousin, Katarina.

"Okay, get on-board and find a compartment before everywhere is full, dear." She told her daughter, pushing her gently in the direction of the train. Maggie felt her eyes water, and not just because she'd gotten a face full of warm steam. She stared over her shoulder at her mother, giving her an expression she hoped would be sullen enough to get a little pity.

"Are you sure Boris is too old to come along?" She questioned quietly. Mary sighed and gave her a sad smile. Boris was the family cat, he'd been Mary's cat during school and was probably in his late twenties by now, but apparently, magic cats lived longer than the average Muggle house cat. Maggie sighed and took a step onto the train, letting her mother levitate her trunk after her. She didn't particularly like ugly old Boris, but his company was better than no company.

"Don't forget to have someone take you to the Owlery tomorrow morning. I want to hear how you are as much as possible, as will your brothers and sister, okay?" Maggie grunted in response and shuffled away into the train. She didn't want to look back, not now as she was preparing to leave her Mother for a whole year. She'd probably burst into tears. So instead, Maggie left without saying goodbye and started the search for a compartment, her charmed trunk following her.

A few compartments later and Maggie quickly learned that teenage wizards and witches were just as horrible as Muggle teenagers and that they really didn't like it when a first year walked in on their private conversations or 'activities'. She sighed and dragged herself into the next carriage, immediately spotting an open door; Maggie quickened her pace and stuck her head around the door, spotting a girl and a boy sitting opposite each other. She blinked and watched as the boy spoke excitedly to the girl who seemed more interested in reading the magazine on her lap.

As if sensing her stare, the boy looked up and grinned at Maggie who flinched a little, at least he hadn't yelled yet, instead, he waved and beckoned her into the compartment, "Hey! Are you new too?" He asked. Maggie blinked and nodded hesitantly. His accent was different, she wasn't good with things like that, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was maybe Irish? The boy's grin brightened and he jumped up from his seat, grabbing Maggie's arm and leading her in from her position at the door, her trunk followed and Maggie let out a noise of reluctance as it flew up and settled itself between the two other trunks atop the luggage shelf. The boy barely noticed her reaction and dragged her to sit down next to him, "I'm Matthias Lux, the girl with her nose in the Quidditch mag is my twin sis, Summer Lux." He said, introducing himself and the girl who had yet to speak.

Maggie glanced between the two, they were fraternal twins, but she couldn't see any similarities between the two except for the hair color and eye color. Matthias was short and a little pudgy, with dark curly hair and round brown eyes. His sister, Summer, was skinny with long legs and arms, her hair was dark but unlike Matthias's it was long, straight and shiny and her brown eyes were smaller than her brother's, with a slight almond shape to them. Nothing too similar, but similar enough to make it them look a little like siblings, she guessed. Matthias was staring at her, Maggie noticed, he was probably waiting for her to introduce herself.

"M-Maggie… Maggie Miller…" She mumbled staring down at her hands and cursing herself as color rose to her cheeks. She was acting so weird, where was that usual bright and hyper spark she usually had? Did that fly away when she found out she was a witch?

"Maggie Miller," Matthias repeated, rolling the name around on his tongue a few times before grinning at her, "Nice name. It's got a little of an Irish sound to it, a reminder of home, right Summer?" Maggie smiled faintly; at least she'd been right about the Irish accent. Summer glanced up from her magazine and cocked an eyebrow at her brother.

"Matthias, shut up." She grunted, quickly looking back down and slouching. Maggie blinked and stared over at the girl silently, was it just her, or did it seem like Summer was sulking? Matthias sighed.

"Are you _still_ sulking, Summer?" He asked. Maggie swallowed back a smile; she was getting good at this guessing stuff. Summer glanced up again and Maggie met her dark gaze for a second before the Irish girl turned towards her brother again.

"Are you still a pea brained idiot?" She questioned sarcastically. Maggie choked on a laugh as Matthias glared at Summer. Were they going to start yelling at each other? That would have been how Maggie and her siblings usually fought. One would insult the other, then the other would insult back and then they'd start screaming insults at each other.

She never got a chance to find out though, as a laugh came from the open door and gained the attention of the three in the compartment. Maggie turned and found her eyes widening at the sight of the same boy she'd seen at the barrier. He grinned at the three of them, "Oh, sorry to interrupt. I was just thinking how soap drama this whole scene was."

Summer gave him a questioning frown, "Soap d… _what_?" Maggie opened my mouth to disagree – there had to be a murder for it to be soap drama-ish - but paused at Summer's question. Of course she didn't know what a soap drama was, this was the magical world, how many people would know about Muggle entertainment?

"Oh, purebloods." The boy commented, nodding understandingly, "Just ignore me. Muggle influences." He explained. Matthias and Summer nodded, Maggie just blinked. The way he had said that gave her the feeling that the boy had grown up with the best of both worlds, lucky him. Matthias suddenly jumped up and pointed at the boy with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Y-you're James Sirius Potter!" He gasped quietly, "The son of Harry Potter!" The boy, James, grinned and entered the compartment, his trunk floating past and squeezing next to the other three on the luggage shelf as Maggie's had. He then shut the door behind him and grinned.

"Why yes, I do believe I am." James gloated. Maggie frowned, she had no idea how he was famous, but that smug personality about his obvious recognition didn't really make her want to like him, "But really, call me Jimmy." As he said this, the train jerked and whistled outside. Maggie jumped up and moved to the window, Summer looked up from her magazine and looked out with Maggie as Matthias shoved a cardboard candy box and a quill at James.

Maggie frowned sadly. The train was moving and she couldn't see her Mother out there in the crowds; she suddenly wished she'd said goodbye properly. She glanced at Summer and saw her subtly waving her fingers out the window; Maggie looked back out but with so many waving adults in the crowds, it was difficult to see exactly who the girl was waving at.

The clearing of someone's throat made Maggie jump and turn, finding James Potter staring at the two girls. Matthias was too busy pouting and holding his blank cardboard and staring at his quill. James grinned, happy to once again have the girl's attention, "Any of you ladies have ink? It seems little Matthias has left his inside his trunk."

Summer scowled, "You patronizing little shit." She growled, "His name is _just_ Matthias. Not _little _Matthias. He's the same bloody height and age as you!" James flinched but his grin failed to falter.

"Matthias doesn't mind me calling him little Matthias, do you mate?" He asked, Matthias, clearly star struck, grinned and shook his head. James smirked, "See, he doesn't need his sister mollycoddling him!"

Summer just glared at James, clearly unimpressed and with a strong glare she returned to his magazine with a final snap of, "Whatever then!"

Maggie's eyes widened as she was suddenly left as the only girl with whom James had a chance of attention, "U-um…" She felt like kicking herself, usually, she would have reacted in the exact same way as Summer had, but this whole place had taken her by shock. What if James knew spells? She couldn't fight back just yet, not until she'd learnt a curse to beat him up for her!

James grinned at her, "So, I know the names of the twins, what's your name?" He asked, grinning. Maggie swallowed hard and desperately looked around for some excuse to leave before she regained her courage and insulted James Potter – whoever he was with this fame of his.

"Her names Maggie Miller!" Matthias chirped, apparently looking for some sort of way to get into James's good books. Maggie glared at Matthias, shooting him a look she hoped he'd understand was to tell him he was a traitor and that she didn't like it.

"Maggie? I see, I see." James said with a smirk. Maggie scowled, he saw what? Was there something wrong with her name? Yes this was the twenty-first century, but her mother was old fashioned, okay? "So, would you like an autograph too, Maggie?"

Maggie blinked, "Um. No." She answered honestly. He couldn't be that famous right? He was only a short first year with freckles and wavy auburn hair. How could an eleven year old boy be that famous? James stared at Maggie blankly as Matthias looked horrified. Maggie glanced down at Summer and locked eyes with the girl who sent her a wink and a smirk. Well at least someone had accepted her lack of knowledge.

James laughed after a moment, "Oh, I see. Muggle-born, right?" Maggie blinked and shook her head.

"Half-blood, that's what Mum said." She told him. The blank stare returned to James's face before he laughed again, louder this time.

"Have you been living under a rock or something then? Heck, you're probably the only Half-blood who doesn't know me for being the son of Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world!" He exclaimed, his eyes expectantly watching Maggie who did nothing but blink a little more.

"But… how does that make you famous?" She questioned with a frown. Summer coughed and Maggie looked down to see her grinning widely, her eyes still on her magazine but it was obvious she was still listening in on the conversation. James frowned and Maggie continued, "I mean, your Dad was the hero, right? You're just his son, James."

"Jimmy."

Maggie blinked, "Huh?"

James, still frowning, was staring at her strangely – hopefully he wasn't planning on hexing her, but it was probably likely since she hadn't kept her mouth shut, "I told you to call me Jimmy. I don't like being called James by anyone except my family." He told her. Maggie blinked.

"Your name is James though…" She muttered feeling slightly embarrassed as James smirked.

"And your name is what? Margaret? Obviously you don't like people calling you by your full name, do you, _Maggie_?" Maggie blushed. He was right about that. But that was because Margaret was a horrible, old fashioned and boring name. James on the other hand…

"I like James though – the name I mean!" She blurted, immediately blushing. Of all the things for an eleven year old girl to say to a boy of the same age, it had to be that. James's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a little pink as Maggie continued speaking, "I'd rather call you James than Jimmy. It's a lot nicer."

By now, Maggie's cheeks were bright red and Matthias looked a little embarrassed for her while Summer had now looked up from her magazine, her expression one of complete amusement. James however, looked a mix between embarrassed and horrified. Maggie winced and turned her face down, cursing her stupid nervous mouth. A second later, she screamed as she was soaked from head to toe and through the dripping of her hair, Maggie could see James with his wand pointed at her.

A second later, Summer was on her feet, shouting something with her wand pointed at James. As soon as James had inflated and turned purple, Summer yanked Maggie out of the compartment, their trunks following them from the room after a wave of Summer's wand. Dripping wet, Maggie barely thought about anything until she was yanked into a compartment with dark skinned boy and girl sitting inside. The door slammed and immediately returned Maggie to her senses.

Her eyes widened and she looked down at herself. Her favourite blue t-shirt with the monster cupcake on the bottom corner was soaking wet and her jeans were sticking to her legs uncomfortably. At least there were no mirrors nearby; she'd hate to think how her hair looked at that moment. Maggie shook as Summer spoke to the boy and girl – both of whom had said something about being first years also – the three jumped as Maggie screamed at the top of her voice.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, THIS MEANS WAR, YOU DISGUSTING TOAD!"

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER…**  
POV; Maggie Miller, 17, Ravenclaw  
ENEMY OF JAMES POTTER

Now, I'm a patient person, really. I may not be in Hufflepuff, but I swear, I'm a good person when I need to be. But if James Potter was going to hex me, by merlin's silly gold hot pants, I was going to bloody well hex him back! And this was all before we got on the train to Hogwarts! You see, James Sirius Potter is an immature Gryffindor idiot who thinks that hexing my skirt so it stuck upside down is funny. It's not, really, don't try it, because if you're a guy you'll get twice as much thrown back at you and if you're a girl, well, you'll get a slap and a hex in return. The boy's only get the slap after they've been reduced to a smoking pile of skin. My Mum wasn't going to let that happen though, after turning away from the friend she'd been conversing with and seeing me gone, she located me in the process of raising my wand to fight back against James and immediately snatched my wand from me.

"What in the name of Dumbledore are you doing Maggie!" She roared, deafening my left ear as she yanked on it. You wouldn't think I was nearly eighteen the way she did that. I yelped and shouted about my skirt, she stopped pulling and just well enough, without my vision moving about rapidly I was able to see James being accosted by his own Mother. Smart woman, she could tell when her son was to blame for a girl's misery. My skirt soon fell back down as gravity willed it to and I gave my Mother a muttered thanks, still glaring at James who was attempting to slip out of his Mother's grip as she dragged him over to Mother and myself.

"I am _so_ sorry about this Mary." Ginny Potter gushed. Yes, she knows my Mother's name, not a surprise, this has happened every year since second year after all. Mum and Ginny are pen pals of sorts now, occasionally sending letters to each other last I heard. I think they try to plan routes to avoid events like this every year since fourth – it's never worked if they have, James hunts me down I'm sure of it. I looked up at my Mother's face, she looked weary.

"It's fine Ginny. Isn't it Maggie?" I glared at the expression she was looking down at me with. It was one of those, 'just-NOD' faces. I refused to forgive James Potter.

"No." I growled, turning my narrowed gaze to James, "I _will_ have my revenge, _James_."

James smirked and made a kissy face towards me, "I'll be waiting, sweetums~!" He sang and Mum held me back as I lunged towards him, wand-less but prepared to use my rusty Muggle primary school fighting techniques. He would pay one way or another. Mum groaned as I snarled at James who was taunting me before Ginny slapped him across the head – and not too gently either, unless he was just a pussy who cried out over a slight tap. I hoped it was hard enough to give him a concussion as Mum dragged me towards the train, shoving me into one of the carriages.

"Just _ignore_ him, Maggie! For pities sake, Ginny and I will be glad when this year is over! No more plotting to keep you two apart in our letters!" I knew it, "Just get on the train, find Summer and Vee and _please_ try not to get into trouble." I scowled; it was lovely that my Mum says this to me rather than warning James to stay away from me. He was the cause of my trouble! He had been since first year and she knew it! Instead of saying this – since I've said it so many times before – I shrugged and pointed past her to my trunk which still lay where we had stood before the James scenario, the basket of my cat, Hex, sat on the top, a pair of green eyes glaring sullenly from within. Mum sighed and charmed the trunk and basket to float towards us. I backed away as they landed within the carriage and muttered a thanks before moving away, dragging the trunk and basket with me.

I could hear Mum shouting after me as I left. But I wasn't going to promise that there wouldn't be any trouble. James was still alive, so of course I was going to get a detention, probably during the sorting banquet actually. Ignoring Mum's shouting, I dragged my trunk and Hex's basket down the train, hoping to find Summer and Vee sooner rather than later. I apparently wasn't quick enough in my search; James was standing at the end of the carriage already, intercepting my route into the next carriage. I narrowed my eyes; at least revenge would come quickly for me.

"Piss off if you know what's good for you James." I snarled, lifting up my wand which, thankfully, my Mum had remembered to return to me before I left her. James snickered – yes, snickered, I honestly wondered how the boy hadn't been thrown into Slytherin with an evil laugh like that – and continued smirking.

"I just wanted to say, those were some rather nice knickers you're wearing today, Maggie-Moo." I twitched at the nickname. James, for some very strange reason, had taken to addressing me by it during our second year. Yes James, so cute, you're hilarious. Twat.

But in case you're wondering, the underwear that James is commenting on just happens to be my best pair – my lucky pair to be honest. They're rather girly and not particularly sexy… with teddies and flowers on them… it's embarrassing but really, they're lucky, okay? And I treasured them enough to not let James get away with his obvious insulting of my lucky knickers! I raised my wand and screamed out a hex which James unfortunately deflected, his smirk growing, "Really, Maggie? You're going to hex your Head Boy?" I swore. I hadn't known about that one. Were the teachers on crack when they decided to make James the Head Boy?

I paused and narrowed my eyes before giving James a short nod, "Yes, actually. I think I will be hexing the Head Prat. It'll do the school some good if you're not here to dirty the position with your stupidity and arrogance. You'll definitely abuse your powers." I pointed my wand at him firmly and opened my mouth to send out another curse when I was yanked into a compartment.

"Typical, you two are barely here five minutes and you're already at wand point!" Snarled a feminine voice with a hard Irish accent, "I told you we'd have to look for her Vee, it's the same thing every year." I turned to look over my shoulder as I was finally released and turned, arching a brow at Summer Lux who was currently glaring at me with exasperation. Veronica Jordan stood in front of me, blocking the way to the door as if she were worried that I would jump outside and throw myself back out and aim a nasty dark curse at him, which was a good thought really, seeing as he was now stood outside the door, pulling faces against the window – such a nice choice for Head Boy, so mature.

Vee sighed, "Okay, you were right. Looks like I owe you a chocolate frog – again." Vee gave me a wry grin and sat herself down, "Honestly Maggie, I thought you would leave it this year. Just to give me one win. I'm going to leave Hogwarts with a record of losing a chocolate frog to Summer every year on the Express now." She laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her, yanking down the blinds without giving James a second glance. In retaliation, the moron gave the door a good kick before there was silence. Satisfied, I sat down opposite Vee and opened the basket for Hex. He promptly leapt out and sat on Vee's knee, as usual, damn traitor.

As Vee began petting Hex, I turned to Summer. She was now sitting next to me, her feet pulled up on her own trunk and a stick of chocolate in her mouth, "So…" I hesitated, "Still captain?" Summer smirked and opened up a book on her lap.

"Still captain, Maggs." She confirmed, her expression completely smug as she continued, "Are the team still hassling you to convince me to relinquish my powers?" Merlin's hot pants, she loved her long words. I prefer to have a favourite every week; it makes things easier but still makes you sound Ravenclaw-smart. I give an awkward nod and grimace as Summer cackles like the evil Quidditch-Witch she is. It makes me glad that I'm the worst at flying really, even if I did try out for the seeker position in my second year. I like things that sparkle, and the snitch happens to sparkle, okay? But yeah, Summer is pretty much the bane of the Ravenclaw team's lives. She achieved captainship in her fifth year, making her a surprisingly young captain, but by far the most fearsome. Within two weeks she'd already kicked two people off the team and had given the newly formed team a fierce practice regime. With her in power, the team had gone through enough players in three years to gain a new Hogwarts record.

"Summer you're evil, _pure evil_. If you weren't so smart, you'd have been destined for Slytherin." I tell her with a sigh and flinch as she smirks darkly. You know it's bad when she smirks like that, honestly. I usually tend to hide under tables, or behind walls. In the compartment, I was stuck out in the open. That poor team, maybe I should warn them before tomorrow? … Nah, we're all part Slytherin after all, and like Summer, I like to act on my Slytherin side on occasion.

* * *

"Urgh, looks like they're making a whole bunch of mistakes this year," I grumble, "Thalia Reed is a Prefect for Hufflepuff!" Summer and Vee both turn discretely and follow my nod towards the Hufflepuff table and grimace. It gets mighty boring during the sorting, so Summer, Vee and I tend to just spy on the rest of the houses as the sorting went on around us. It's been common practice between us since third year when the anxious waiting of new Ravenclaws became too dull to sit through while seriously paying attention, we'd sit around, nudging each other in the direction of something amusing or shocking (like when we saw two Gryffindor sixth years snogging during the sorting – talk about bravery!), clapping when the other Ravenclaws did their round of noise.

I was currently pointing my friends in the direction of the blond idiot we knew as the Hufflepuff Bike. The girl was too stupid to get a guy to take her seriously; my claim that the professors were on crack was starting to seem a little official now. And in this day and age, it was hardly unbelievable now was it? What? I'm a half-blood who was raised as a Muggle till I was eleven! I still have connections in the Muggle world! Not that I actually do stuff like Muggle drugs and alcohol… I just know people… Shut up!

I heard Summer and Vee groan and moved on to find something else, quickly catching the eye of James Potter. I scowl and narrow my eyes at his straight faced stare; he must have seen that I wasn't paying attention to the sorting, just great. Was he going to make a point of getting others to notice? It wasn't like I was the only one who didn't pay attention during the Sorting. It didn't seem that was his plan anyway, his blank stare suddenly turned stupid as his tongue dropped from behind his lips. I leaned back a little from disgust, but never one to back away from a battle, I continue glaring – I wasn't going to fight back with a stupid face, I _wasn't_ going to lower myself like that… Okay I was, James's face stuck that way and glaring was starting to feel weak, so instead I pulled at the corners of my lips and bottom eyelids. James grinned behind his tongue, clearly happy that I was fighting back. I narrowed my eyes as best I could with the lower lids being yanked down. It was hard.

"What _are_ you doing, Maggie?" Summer whispered, having seen my face. Vee, catching on quickly, tapped her shoulder and pointed in the direction of the Gryffindor table with a roll of her eyes. James waved as he caught Summer's eye, she returned the greeting with a wave of her middle finger. She's incredibly competitive, especially towards rival team captains. Now if only she nurtures that rivalry and helps me hex the tosser when I need the help, "Just ignore him. McGonagall is going to see you both and you'll get a detention, _again_." I shook my head. Detention or not, I was not losing this battle. Summer groaned, "Ravenclaw my arse." She spat, clapping with Vee as we received another munchkin on the table.

It was difficult, but I somehow managed to clap with my elbows. Soundlessly, but it was still clapping. James saw my elbowing clapping and visibly grinned, raising his lips and revealing the clean white teeth biting down on his tongue – the twat probably uses whitening spells. No teenager with his regular supply of wizard candy has pure white teeth like that. He seemed to gloat; clapping his hands easily as a "Vindeti, Oscar" joined the Gryffindor table. I resisted the urge to release my face and grab my wand. At least the sorting was over now. The sorting, but not the battle of stupid faces of course – at least not until McGonagall appeared from nowhere behind me.

"Miss Miller, just what is it you are doing to your face?" I'd be lying if I said I didn't fall backwards off the bench and swear loud enough to make a first year gasp. Minnie McGonagall stared down at me, unimpressed, "I'll see you in my office after the feast, Miss Miller." See? What did I tell you? I groan as I watch the Headmistress sweep back towards the staff table from my upside down position before Summer yanks me up straight with her inhuman strength. I catch sight of James Potter cackling madly at the Gryffindor table and scowl. Have I told you that I bloody hate that tosser yet? Well, I bloody well do.

I narrowed my eyes at the laughing boy over a forkful of broccoli and raised my middle finger slowly, "You twat." I muttered. James merely smirked.

* * *

Summer and Vee didn't even offer to come with me to Minnie's Office. Those traitors, they're useless friends, no matter what they say. When I arrived at the hidden staircase that lead to the Headmistress's office, McGonagall was waiting for me outside, "Good to see you made it, Miss Miller." Minnie has a wonderful way with sarcasm, you know? Even if you're a seventh year Ravenclaw, she still makes you feel stupid or childish, even for just being late. Or maybe that was just me? I gave her a polite nod in response before she turned and walked over to the staircase, "Calico."

I watched, unfazed as the staircase twisted to reveal itself. I'd seen this staircase enough to tell you that McGonagall's passwords, although changed often, always had something to do with cats. Though she did tend to mix it up a little with the names of famous cats and their owners, sure, it made long passwords, but at least it kept idiots out of her office when they weren't wanted. I followed the woman up the staircase and through her office door, my eyes almost popping from their sockets as I saw a head of thick dark hair. Great, just great, _he _was here! Sure he deserved it, but I didn't want to suffer another detention with him in the same room! I attempted to discretely back out of the room but was quickly caught by the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore who sat above the door, "Not sneaking off are we, Miss Miller?" He asked with an amused chuckle.

McGonagall turned and arched a single brow and James turned around to eye me, a slight surprised look in his eye. I turned and glared at the portrait of the supposed genius, "We're not friends anymore, Albus." I snapped. The portrait just laughed as I turned away, we both knew that the next time I was here I'd rekindle the friendship and strike up a random conversation with him. Portrait-Dumbledore knew me well. I stomped over to Minnie and the idiot, yanking the chair besides the idiot so it sat with a large space between it and the idiot's chair. James just rolled his eyes with a smirk. Does everything I do amuse this moron? Or did he just have defects that caused him to smirk uncontrollably? I'd have to ask Al or Lily if I remembered.

James turned to Minnie who was now seated behind her desk, "This is a joke, right?" He asked incredulously. My head shot around to face him. Uh, no, James, you were part of the stupid face pulling during the sorting. You get punished _too._ Minnie continued staring, "I mean, there's no way Miller is the replacement Head Girl." Of course not… Wait… my brain suddenly registered his words. Bullshit. His lies were getting more stupid by the minute.

"Bad joke, James. Bad joke." I growled, narrowing my eyes. Least I hope he was joking. Minnie didn't seem to be holding an expression that said he wasn't being truthful. That he wasn't yanking my tail. That he wasn't tricking my brain with his disgusting bullshit prattle. I stared at McGonagall with an expression of pure horror, "_Dear Merlin's nasty spandex undies, tell me it's a lie._" I stressed. McGonagall didn't seem to understand my pain; the silly woman just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Children these days are so dramatic." She muttered, I resisted the urge to snap that I could hear her, but it really wasn't the right time, "Yes Miss Miller, you're the new Head Girl. Your possessions are being moved to your new chambers in Ravenclaw's Tower as we speak." I gaped at her. She was moving my things without even letting me decide! How _rude! _Did I not get a right to say no? Minnie seemed to be reading my mind, "I'm afraid you cannot back out now, Miss Miller. You see, we did have another Ravenclaw assigned for the position… but she… ahem… is incapacitated to say the least…" Oh dear god… Gemma Muntz was preggers wasn't she! I knew that girl was getting it on with her Hufflepuff boyfriend! Virgin my boyish tush! "Either way, the rest of the staff and I decided it might be a good idea to assign Head Girl to you, as it might help you two get over your dislikes about each other and stop causing such grief for everyone. It might actually do Hogwarts some good before you leave." Should I feel insulted? I think I did. I'm not sure.

"You all suck." I muttered, "We're no longer friends, Minnie." McGonagall stared at me incredulously, as if to ask if we were ever friends. Which raised a good point, considering that she gave me the roughest detentions, and even took the most points from me if she caught me fighting with James – though I was sure that was because she was still in the habit of helping her old house or because she held a soft spot for her old student's children. I sorta wished my Mum had been more noticeable during her time in Gryffindor. I roll my eyes, "That means fine, Professor."

James grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest, I scowl since I was about to do the same and fix my arm on the wooden arm rests as McGonagall sighs again. Well sorry for causing you agro, Minnie dearest.

* * *

**ONIGIRISHI;** thanks for reading the entire first chapter of '_i hate you all, love maggie_'. i hope you enjoyed reading it. i'd love to hear from you guys and know what you liked about it, and what you didn't like. critisism i can use in improving the fic is also greatly appreciated. i'd also like to ask that if you fave, please review, even if its just to hear what your favorite line is, who your favorite character is so far, or anything else you want to throw at me. its silly, but i want to hear things like that so i can give you all things like that in the future chapters. don't be shy! i won't eat you!


	2. In Which Maggie hates Rain

onigirishi;; hey everyone! sorry this chapter took so long to finish. i went through a lot of issues with microsoft word and more issues with inspiration. its a bit shorter than the first chapter, but i promise, it'll be back up to its original length next chapter. i'll also try and make it funnier next chapter. ;A; i think my funniness is lacking in this chapter. but i tried. also, thank you so much for the reviews, i'm kinda like james, i have a bit of an ego, so all those reviews over on , which i didn't see until today, really gave me a positive feeling about this fic. 3

DECEMBER, FIRST YEAR

Winter in Hogwarts practically meant winter in the arctic; that was something that Maggie instantly learned during her first winter at school. Even wrapped tightly in the thick, slightly moth-bitten (but very warm) cloak she'd nicked from Summer, Vee's pink bobble hat, Fred Weasley's Gryffindor scarf and three layers of tights, a pair of jeans and three jumpers (two having been stolen from Fred), Maggie still felt a chill as Summer and Vee (mainly Summer) dragged her to the Potions dungeons.

"I hate potions." She growled from behind the scarf. Summer didn't even glance back; she was already annoyed with Maggie for the silly way she'd clung to her repeatedly yesterday, claiming that since her name was Summer, she should have an extensive amount of body heat. Summer Lux didn't do excessive physical contact at the age of eleven, especially when it bordered on slight affection. Veronica Jordan gave Maggie a sympathetic smile, but Maggie refused to give up.

"I hate cold dungeons." She complained, glaring at her friend's back. Her comment went ignored once again and this time, Vee placed her hand on Maggie's shoulder, giving her another smile but with a pleading glint in her eye. A "please-don't-piss-her-off-more-Maggie" glint. Maggie pouted behind her scarf, it was hard to go against Vee's wishes; she was like a sweet motherly hen.

"Did you do your homework, Freddie? Can I copy? Please, please, pleeeeeease." Maggie twitched and hunched her shoulders. She wouldn't turn around, she absolutely wouldn't. Not even if Fred called out to her. She was going to ignore him – even though he'd been nice enough to not stop her when he caught her in the Gryffindor dorms stealing his scarf and jumpers.

"Sur- Oh hey! Vee, Maggie!" As expected, having sighted his Ravenclaw friends, Fred Weasley called out to them, alerting none other than James Potter to the presence of his favourite target, Maggie. Since the events on the train, the two had been immediate rivals in everything from grades to pranks even the occasional Wizarding duel in the corridors much to the frustration of the teachers.

"Morning Freddie." Vee greeted her friend with a smile. Vee and Fred were quite close, their fathers having been best friends during their own Hogwarts years. But it was obvious to any looker-on – except maybe Fred – that Vee was as besotted as she could be at eleven years old. Oblivious Fred threw his arm around the girl and grinned at Maggie before turning to grin at the back of Summer's head.

"Mornin' Summer." He greeted politely. Summer glanced back over her shoulder and glared at Fred, grunting in response to his greeting. Shortly after the train ride, Maggie had discovered Quidditch through Summer and Fred. Both were competitive Quidditch fans, and unfortunately, while Summer was a loyal fan of the Holyhead Harpies, Fred was a fan of their biggest rivals, Puddlemere United. Needless to say, Summer refused to find any reasons to give him a chance of friendship after that.

Luckily, Fred found her attitude rather amusing. With a chuckle, he turned back to Maggie who was glancing around suspiciously. James was quiet, too quiet, but she wasn't going to turn around because then he'd know she was suspicious – not scared – of him, "Maggie, duck." Eyes widening, Maggie did as Fred calmly ordered and dropped into a crouch as fast as she could. A stream of green and silver shot from above her and flew at the two Hufflepuff's walking in front of them; it hit the short blonde boy of the pair and turned his hair green with silver stripes. His female friend screeched in shock before she began laughing and pointing.

Maggie, still crouched on the ground, looked over her shoulder and glared at James who was glaring at Fred, "Dammit Freddie! Why did you tell her! That was the perfect opportunity!" He snapped at his cousin. Maggie narrowed her eyes and immediately stood up straight. James flinched and backed away cautiously with a hesitant smirk, "Oh come on, it didn't even hi-" Maggie screeched loudly and yanked her wand from her robes, "Oi, oi, oi!" James exclaimed, fumbling with his own wand as Maggie spun around with hers pointed at him.

"_Calvorio!_" She screamed; James yelped and dropped his wand as his hands flew to his head. Slowly, his hair began falling out in clumps as he desperately tried to hold it in place. Maggie smirked and lowered her wand as everyone around them laughed. Summer just sighed and pulled at Maggie's arm.

"As funny as I find this, I don't think we should stick around to find out whether James will find it funny when he stops panicking." She commented; Vee nodded in agreement, her hand covering her mouth to hide her smile. Maggie glanced over at Fred who was busy pointing and laughing at James. She rolled her eyes and nodded at her friends, let-ting Summer drag her to the classroom as a loud, Irish voice rang down the corridor be-hind them.

"Fred! Jimmy! Sheesh, you guys, wait up! You know I – bloody hell! Are you bald Jim-my!" Maggie couldn't resist turning around to watch Matthias Lux with his uniform in a complete mess as he stared in horror at James's newly bald, reflective head, "What happe- ow, ow, ow, I get it! Don't ask, Matthias. Don't ask. Now please let go of my ear, mate."

Maggie grinned – slightly manically – as she continued down the corridor with James yelling her name.

* * *

The morning after the conversation with McGonagall was eventful to say the least. The night before, I refused to sleep in the Head Girl's dorm at the top of the tower and in-stead slept in my usual dorm with Summer, Vee and the other seventh year girls… Well, in their bathroom… in the bath-tub… Needless to say, when morning came, Cleo Highgate was less than amused to find me snoring under my covers in the tub. Let's just say Summer doesn't like being woken any time before eight fifty five and her response to anyone ignoring the "don't-wake-her-before-then" rule was a usual dose of pain.

Vee seemed to have found it funny, watching from her covers as Summer dragged me from the bathroom, soaked after a few missed mouthfuls of the aguamenti charm but still kicking and screaming persistently. It was greatly annoying how years of Quidditch practice had turned Summer into a She-Hulk though, she dragged me effortlessly – and painfully from my perspective – up three long flights of stairs to the Head-Girl's dormitory.

At least it saved me time getting up there to change into my uniform. Maybe I could just think of the place as my own personal walk-in wardrobe? It would explain the lack of or-ganisation the house elves had caused; my wardrobes were always cluttered and messy.

Anyway, I'll skip you the bore of me getting dressed and walking down to the Great Hall with Summer and Vee and bring you to now, where I'm sitting at the Ravenclaw House table, glaring at Summer who is happily stuffing her face with her third bowl of cereal as I'm stuck with some blonde boy-bint of a prefect, handing out the schedules. In case you're wondering why I'm glaring at Summer like an immature brat, it's because I was dragged away from my stack of bacon sandwiches without a single bite to satisfy my stomach. Bloody Professor Kensington and her stupid Head-ship over Ravenclaw – bloody woman hates me I swear!

"Erm… Mar-"

"If the word you're about to say sounds like Jargerett," I didn't even turn to face the blond boy-bint prefect as I spoke, "Then don't speak, just keep it shush."

"But-"

"Shush."

"I-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no talking."

"But I nee-"

"Did I not say for you to keep your silly blonde mouth shut, Mr Boy-Bint?"

"His name is Warrick, Maggie. It'll do you good to remember the names of our loyal prefects." If this was a normal day where I had food in my mouth, then it wouldn't have been in there for much longer. I thought devils were only supposed to appear when you spoke or thought their name? Isn't that was some people say – or something along those lines at least. Well, either way, you can probably guess who was standing behind me, happily greeting blond boy-bint whose name I was not going to remember.

"Jimmy! Good morning!" Bloody toad, why did he sound so relieved? As soon as I have him alone I'm going to hex his underwear down his throat and out his arse, I swear!

"G'morning! Is Maggie treating you right? I know it's a bit of a shock that she's actually Head Girl all of a sudden, but really, give her a few weeks and she won't be for much longer." Okay, that sounded like a threat to me. Did you hear the threatening tone he used? I know right!

"Was that a threat, James?" I asked, glaring at him over my shoulder. I wasn't going to bother turning right around. A full look at his face would give me hives straight away. James just smirked - that horrible little smirk, oh how I'd love to curse it into oblivion…

"Paranoid." I flinched as he sang that single word and turned my head forward again. I wasn't paranoid! I wasn't!

I stuck my chin up and huffed loudly, "Paranoia doesn't exist in a world you inhabit, James." James chuckled and suddenly he was close enough to pet my shoulder. I flinched for a second time that day and jumped forward, as far away from him as I could manage before spinning to glare at him suspiciously. I didn't trust him when he was so close.

James's smirk stuck, "Don't worry about it, Maggie. I'm not going to have anything to do with you having your badge taken from you." Like I believed that, untrustworthy asshole, "You're going to fluff it up yourself, just like you always do." Okay, now that was just plain rude! I wasn't that bad!

Feeling thoroughly offended, I relaxed my eyes and stared at him, "We'll see about that." I told him before walking past him and boy-bint, "Oi, blondie." I snapped at the prefect who jumped, "Get moving, you're going to tell me who's who in these stupid schedules; I'm shit with names if you must know." I said, waving the pile of papers over my shoulder as James laughed.

"W-Warrick! My name is Warrick!" The prefect squeaked.

* * *

I hate the rain, really, I do. I used to think I was like a cat in that way. I even tried to hide myself under a car during a heavy rain when I was seven years old. Needless to say, my Mum wasn't impressed when I actually shrunk myself to fit underneath the car. Course, she tricked me into believing I'd dreamt up such a story until I was eleven.

There weren't any cars to hide under right now though, maybe there was one in the Muggle Studies classroom, but there wasn't one on the grounds as I ran to Professor Ha-grid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures. Instead, I was stuck trying to cover myself with my robes which were already drenched. Really, if I wanted a cold shower, I would have just gotten Summer to drown me with her best aguamenti charm.

I screamed as my foot slipped in the mud and fought for my balance, throwing myself forward to continue my run. I could see the lights from the cabin as I neared the edge of the forest – thank bloody merlin too, I thought I'd get lost and find myself hunting for food in the Forbidden Forest, like… some sort of… of… hunter or something! I may not be vegetarian, but I'm not catch-your-own-food-itarian either!

Now soaked to the bone and craving the warm toasty fire of Hagrid's hut, I slipped up the steps and slammed my hand on the door desperately, "Lemmie in! I'm freezin' out here!" I screamed over the thunder and rain. The door swung open a second later and I fell into the large form of Hagrid. Or so I thought considering it was his smelly old coat. Unfortunately, when I smiled up from the hug I'd given him in the fall, I was nose to nose with James Sirius Potter, "GUH!" I grunted, jumping away in disgust.

James looked annoyed, and just as wet as I was, "Guh? Nice way to react after such the _lovely_ greeting you gave me, Maggie." He gave a nasty smirk before walking over the rest of the class by the fire. Hagrid, who stood over by the kitchen area with his old kettle on the stove, sent me a smile.

"'Ello Maggie, shame 'bout the weather, ain't it? We were gonna 'ave a lesson w… Are you okay? Did… I do somethin' wrong?" He asked, apparently I was glaring at him. Whoops, I meant to save that glare for James. I quickly smiled and squeezed out my wet hair, anyone in here know a quick hair-drying spell? Anyone? No? Oh, I see, you're all too cosy by your nice warm fire, twats that you are.

"Sorry Professor, I'm just really cold." I said, loudly might I add. Just in case anyone was feeling helpful enough to move and help me. No? Didn't think so. Hagrid gave me an apologetic smile behind his fuzzy greying beard.

"Ah… well, ther' ain't really any room under th' blanket now… and I'd offer you me coat, but James took claim fer tha' when he arrived before yah. Unless James is willin t' share, you'll 'ave t' steal Fang's blanket or somethin'." I grimaced and glanced around at the rest of the class. As he'd said, all of them except James were huddled tightly under Hagrid's blanket, and there didn't seem to be any room at all either. One kid – a Hufflepuff I couldn't remember the name of – only had a corner to keep him warm.

"I'll be fine Professor." I said, resisting a scowl as I smiled at Hagrid before moving over to the fire. Without the worry of giving Hagrid thoughts that I was blaming him, I scowled at everyone who dared to look up at me. Hagrid's cabin was small, so you've guessed it, there wasn't really any space in front of the fire, and it seemed that no one was willing to move and make some space for me.

Damn I wish I hadn't thought that. One of those stupidly sweet Hufflepuff boys had looked up from his textbook – Hagrid must have told everyone to read something – and his eyes widened, "Oh! Sorry! Here!" He shuffled aside, moving closer to his friend, giving me space to sit down. But who does he happen to be moving away from? Oh, that's right, James fucking Potter.

I glared down at the Hufflepuff, then James, who had barely noticed the Hufflepuff moving. Maybe that was a good thing, because if he didn't notice me, then I didn't really have to move… I think…

Cautiously, I pulled my CoCM textbook from my bag and sat down, stretching my legs in front of me with everyone else's, desperate to soak up some of the heat from the fire. I glanced at everyone else and figured out the page number before opening my book to read. Maybe it was a good thing it was raining so hard today? It was better than studying those creepy Thestrals – which no, I could not see myself, but either way, they were still creepy creatures. If I was on the correct page, then it seemed they were what we were missing out on.

I'd managed to read a single page uninterrupted, when Hagrid came around with cups of hot chocolate and warm butterbeer. I wondered if he would let me have a mug of each, since you can't really choose between hot chocolate and warm butterbeer, it was like forcing someone to choose between life and death. But considering that there were only enough mugs between everyone, I took the butterbeer and hoped there would be a second serving so I could get hot chocolate next time.

Sipping at my butterbeer I grinned to myself, I could already feel my cold sinking away. A little too quickly actually and with a frown, I realised that my clothes were slowly drying at what definitely had to be down to a spell. I frowned and lowered my mug to look around. James was using a drying spell on me. James of all people. He wasn't looking at me, but it was definitely him since his wand was pointed in my direction under his arm and his mouth was moving every now and then.

"What are you doing!" I snapped under my breath.

James didn't answer for a moment, "Drying you, duh." I hesitantly leaned away from him. James didn't help me, he usually made things worse. "You're making Hagrid's coat wet." He continued, and I relaxed. Of course, he was drying me to help himself. Why hadn't I realised that before.

"Oh. Um… okay…" What? You didn't think I would thank him did you? No thanks, haven't raised myself to that level yet. He has to start being nice to me first. _Then_ I'll be nice to him.

We went silent again, and I went back to reading about the breeding habits of Thestrals while drinking my butterbeer. A few moments later, it seemed I was fully dry and slightly warmer, and James spoke once again, "We need to talk sometime this week. Head Boy-Girl stuff. McGonagall's orders." He said quietly. I scowled, to be honest, I knew this would be necessary, but I'd hoped it wouldn't happen. Me and James didn't get together and talk civilly, never mind reach agreements. It just didn't happen.

But of course, if it was McGonagall's demands, I had no choice. With a groan I replied to James, "Fine. In the library, after lunch. Best get it over and done with."

* * *

"Bloody awful weather." I grumbled as I sat down next to Vee and Summer. Summer looked furious.

"I had a fucking Quidditch training session planned this evening. I swear, if it doesn't stop raining, I'm going to curse a Slytherin." She wasn't bluffing, she's done it before. Vee gave a small smile and turned to me.

"How was Care of Magical Creatures?" She asked. That's right, I'd forgotten, while I was getting drenched on the way to CoMC, she was sitting in the warm Arithmancy classroom with Summer and Fred! Curse them!

I scowled and narrowed my eyes, "Cold. I hate you." I grumbled as I turned and sloshed my soup around with my spoon. It was still too hot to dip my bread in, but now I was too annoyed to ask Vee for help with a cooling charm. I was never good with charms, especially advanced charms.

Suddenly, a pair of arms were around my shoulders, hugging me backwards with a death-vice grip, "Hello dearest sister!" Oh hell no, SOMEONE, KILL ME. NOW. JUST MAKE IT QUICK!

"SUMMEEEEER!" I screamed.

You're probably wondering why I'm asking for a death sentence so suddenly. Well, you see, the girl choking me from behind just happens to be a Hufflesluttle, and my sister. Eleanor Miller, slut of Hufflepuff and fifth year. She's blond, stupid and thinks more of her love life than anything else. Oh and she's best friends with a Slytherin, which if you ask anyone in Hufflepuff – or heck, even the other houses - is where she really belongs. The hat was on crack when it sorted her.

"Why are you screaming so much Margaret? I've only come to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl." She cooed. Oh how I hate it when she coos. You know she's after something when she talks like that.

"BULL. GO AWAY. I'M NOT DOING YOU ANY FAVORS YOU STUPI- OWOWOWOWOW! She just pulled my hair. That _bitch_ just pulled my hair!

"But _dear sister_, didn't I help you out during the summer break? Did you _forget_ that?" I paused. Yes, actually I did. Ellie seemed to notice my forgetfulness and sighed, "Hello? Mum said you couldn't go to Fred's party? I snuck you out with me? Mum never caught us? And you call _me_ an idiot." Oh, right, that.

"I'm still not helping you." I grumbled, she pulled at my hair again. Why the hell weren't Summer and Vee helping me? Heck, why wasn't anyone else?

"James is Head Boy, you're Head Girl, I want to hook up with James, and you're going to help me." Ew no! That was disgusting! What if they ended up getting married? Or worse, what if they decided to populate the world with their sprog! Ewwww!

"EW NO! THAT'S GROSS AND SCARY! YOU MIGHT REPRODUCT WITH HIM!"

Ellie pulled at my hair again, "Well that's the basic idea, sister." She was smirking, I could hear it in her voice, "Imagine it, married to the eldest son of the hero of the Wizarding world! It's the biggest fame a girl could get in this boring place." She paused for a few moments, maybe people were staring, "We'll talk about this later, dear sister." She let go of my hair and I turned to see her walking off towards a Slytherin boy I didn't recognise. They didn't waste any time getting… physical.

I turned to Summer who was watching me from the corner of her eye as she sipped at her soup, "Your sister is such a slut." She commented.

"And a gold-digger apparently." I grumbled, turning to see what Vee was doing. Surprisingly, her seat was vacated, "Where's Vee gone? And why didn't you help me?" I grumbled, turning my glare back to Summer who shrugged.

"Some fourth year needed her. Looked important." She sipped at her soup again, "And I figured you'd survive. Plus, your sister is amusing. I can't wait to see if she gets serious about this plotting of her's."

"Oh _thanks._" I grumbled. Well, at least my soup was cool enough to eat now. Or did you drink soup?


End file.
